Insect infestation is a nuisance to all households and businesses around the world. There are many different types of exterminating methods and substances that are used for different types of insects, such as ants, cockroaches, flies, etc.
The German cockroach, a.k.a Blattella germanica, is particularly associated with restaurants, food processing facilities, hotels, and institutional establishments such as nursing homes. It is very small, and therefore can hide in extremely small spaces and even in cracks. It reproduces faster than any other residential cockroach, and produces dozens of nymphs from each egg. The German cockroach is resilient in the face of many pest control measures. When pesticides are used against it, the vicinity must be evacuated from living creatures, which leads to loss of working days and therefore, loss of income. Even if the vicinity has been successfully cleaned out of cockroaches, it won't be long until they return within a carton of food supplies from outside the institution.
All of the above deem the German cockroach a major problem to institutions. There is a need for a solution to the constant infestation of the German cockroach.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the known substances for exterminating cockroaches.
Particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pesticide which exterminates Blattodea, and particularly the Blattella germanica. 
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.